gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Cross
Cross was the only female dog in Riki's pack and one of the best hunters. She is Ben's mate and the mother of Ken, George, and Minnie. Appearance Cross is a slender white Saluki with blue or brown eyes. She appears blue-green in the GNG anime because of technical production reasons. She wears a red collar, brown in the anime. Personality Cross is strong-willed and brave, being accepted into the pack as a true male despite being a female. She is distrustful of humans after what happened in her past. Before that, she was extremely loyal to her master. Still, she doesn't think that all humans are bad, as she mentions that Gin is in good hands with Daisuke. She has a bit bad mouth and is a bit short-tempered, especially with Smith. The two bully each other at the times but they're friends. Smith is in love with Cross and she is unaware of this for long time. After finding out, she feels sympathy towards Smith and doesn't respond his feelings as she is in love with Ben. She is a bit playful and humorous. Though she is generally tough, she has a soft spot for puppies and wants to take care of them. She always keeps an eye on Gin, as he is a young dog. She generally dislikes being called a female, though she sometimes calls herself lady (in the manga). She believes that being a female doesn't make her less of a fighter than the males. She is a bit embarrassed when found out being pregnant, possibly because it makes it clear that she is indeed female. Despite being pregnant, she travels a lot in order to help the others, showing her loyal and strong state of mind. It's implied that Ben and Musashi are handsome in her eyes. She also has a thing for dignified males and blushes around them. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Cross has calmed a bit due the age and gently takes care of her senile mate. She is still bravely ready to defend her close ones and she is seen fighting with other Ouu dogs. At the times she can still be a bit short-tempered. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Before Cross joined the group she lived a safe life with people. While she was still a hunting dog, she and her friends where out hunting with their owner when suddenly they were attacked by Akakabuto. All of her friends were killed and she was severely injured. However, her owner abandoned her, causing her to lose all trust in humans. She left her puppies and owner to join Riki's group of dogs to get her revenge on Akakabuto. 'Meeting Gin﻿' Cross met Gin and quickly became friends with him when Gin decided to help the dogs fight against Akakabuto. 'Finding fighter dogs' Cross finds the Three Kai Brothers, Moss, Akame and Benizakura, and Cross swims while pregnant to find Gin. Before the final battle, Cross gives birth to three puppies. 'Final Battle' Cross stays with her puppies and Chibi during the final battle. 'The wolves' After the final battle, Cross and her puppies get kidnapped by the wolf Retsuga who takes her to his leader, Reima. She is scared at first but Reima turns out to be calm and peaceful. She stays there unharmed until Ben and others find her and she is eventually released. Cross stays in Ouu with their puppies while her mate Ben goes to fight evil wolf lord Gaia. She is very happy when they return and mentions that Gin has grown a lot and seems more and more like his father. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Cross is the mother of Ken, George, and Minnie. She is living in Kofu, retired, with her mate, Ben. After getting attacked by Hougen’s soldiers, Cross is saved by her sons Ken and George. Afterwards, Ben decides that they have to go to Ohu. On the way, they meet Akame who tells them about Weed and the threat Hougen is in Ohu. Akame takes the two to a hideout where they stay until Akame takes them to Weed’s base. During the final battle against Hougen, Cross gets wounded when she tries to protect her mate, Ben and her son, George, from Hougen’s rage. The wound is not serious and she is quick to recover. Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Cross and Ben have retired to Kofu, being the oldest of the surviving Ohu soldiers who fought against Akakabuto. After Ken and Kagetora arrive in search of the Kai dogs, despite her age, Cross accompanies Ben back to Ohu to battle against Hougen. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Cross and other dogs can sense something strange, which they can not explain (it is the beginning of a natural disaster). Orion and his siblings leaves at night to catch crabs. Cross tells puppies not to go too far, when Orion yells at her old hag and then demonieukoksi. Irritable Cross wonders from whom Orion is properly inherited character, and then tells Sasuke and the river to watch the puppies. He tells them that with Orion must be tight even though he is the son of Weed. Then the surprise eruption dogs. Gin and Akame share the pack in half its hope that even one half survive. Cross is placed in a shed in the mountains after being rescued from the volcano eruption. She stays with Gin and the others until freed where she follows him back to find Weed and the missing pups. Bon see Cross later calling her mother. In the final battle Cross meet Unsai after many years and is confused when Unsai mentions that she is more beautiful than ever. Ginga: The Last Wars Cross is spending time with Lydia and her children when the children of Akakabuto attack. Cross tries to get the children to safety but watches in horror as Lydia and her pups fall victim to the bears claws. Cross is covered in their blood when Akame arrives to help. Under Akame's orders from Gin, Cross attempts to lead the young dogs and females away from the fighting, but is constantly stopped by the bears. After gaining a moment of freedom, she manages to escape the fray, but not before Monsoon orders Bob to chase her down. Seeing him attacking, Cross picks the dog up and slams onto the ground, stunning him so she can get away. Along with Sunny and Maru, Cross makes it safely to Daisuke's house where they take shelter and are fed by his parents. Bob follows them and attacks Sunny, but is easily outnumbered and attacked by Cross, who makes Bob cower when he learns she is an Ou veteran. Bob is forced to flee when Daisuke's parents come out to check on the noise, leaving Cross to look after the pups again. However, Bob returns later that night. Upon seeing Bob returns, Cross readies herself again, but steps back when the dog breaks down in tears and explains everything that happened to him, including working for Monsoon out of fear of being eaten like his siblings. Feeling sorry for him, Cross offers for him to join Ou. Bob leaves, while Cross and the two pups stay below Daisuke's house. They receive food every day and remain hidden from any danger. After a few days, Cross sees Shirozaru run by and they relay information. Cross tells Maru and Sunny that the rainy season has started, and it's going to continue for a while. Maru smell his father and Cross doubts it. She calls out to him, and she sees that it is Jerome. Cross stop Maru, Sunny and Jerome, Jerome can't travel because of his wounds and Cross stays with Jerome after Sunny and Maru left to find Ou army. Cross says Jerome is being irresponsible for sending his children off to get killed and Cross butts in again and says they don't stand a chance against the giant bears. She mentions how Jerome lost Lydia and that he needs to keep a clear head. Jerome tells Cross that Monsoon and his bears isn't the type of enemy to be reasoned with. Cross yells at Jerome some more about being unreasonable. She attempts to chase after them so they won't get hurt, but Jerome discourages her from doing so, as his children need to show their gratitude to the Ouu army by helping them fight. Quotes "Don't throw your happiness away!" - Cross to young Gin, telling him to stay with his owner. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 3 "I'll fight just as well as a male..." - Cross telling the males about her fighting skills and spirit. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 4 "I can endure anything but the crying of children." - Cross after rescuing Chibi.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 7 "Little ones, remember this sight. Never forget how bravely your father fought for you." - Cross to her puppies as they watch the battle against Akakabuto. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 13 'Trivia' *In Yoshihiro Takahashi's interview in Finland, it was revealed that Sanada Nyūdōunsai apparently had relationship with Cross when they were younger but she left him after she met Ben. See more pictures in Cross (Photo Gallery). Category:GNG Characters Category:GDW Characters Category:SG Characters Category:GDW:O Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Surviving Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Females Category:Pet Dogs Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Salukis Category:Mates Category:Former Pet Dogs